Drowning
by Alitheia
Summary: Bagi Shintarou, mencintai Seijuurou rasanya serupa dengan tenggelam. / —abc snippets, future!AU, oneshot; MidoAkaMido.


Title: Drowning  
Rating: T agak menjurus (?), makanya saya sengaja publish malem-malem. :v /diinjek Apa mendingan dimasukkin ke M aja? ._. Mohon pencerahannya. m(_ _)m  
Genre: (fail) romance  
Summary: Bagi Shintarou, mencintai Seijuurou rasanya serupa dengan tenggelam. / —abc snippets, future!AU, oneshot; MidoAkaMido.

**A/N-Warning**: BL, future!AU, _**OOC**_, romens what is romens tolong saya ga bisa bikin romens. :'D Dan di sini ceritanya kepribadian Akashi tetep ada dua—soalnya ga tau saya udah ga bisa milih antara oreshi atau bokushi. :""D /digantung Btw, nggak yakin ini sebenernya apaan, entah snippets atau kumpulan flash fiction atau apaan lagi lah sebutannya saya udah nggak tau. /kuburdiri

Silakan membaca dan hati-hati mata Anda. :')

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket  
© Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_**Drowning**__  
© Alitheia_

_Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini._

* * *

**_akashi seijuurou & akashi seijuurou_**

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou pertama yang dikenal Shintarou adalah pemuda bersifat baik dengan pembawaan yang kalem. Cerdas, atletis, wajah tampan, dari keluarga baik-baik; teman-temannya setengah iri dan setengah kagum sementara gadis-gadis nyaris secara harfiah membuat kelompok pemujaan sendiri untuknya. Kalau Shintarou boleh mengategorikan dirinya sendiri, ia mungkin masuk ke jejeran teman-teman yang kagum (meski sampai mati pun ia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya terang-terangan).

Akashi Seijuurou kedua yang dikenalnya adalah kepribadiannya yang lain. Yang ini otoriter, angkuh, dan benar-benar menjengkelkan sekaligus berbahaya. Pada mulanya ia hanya muncul sekali-sekali dan tidak ada orang lain yang benar-benar sadar kecuali Shintarou—yang belakangan tidak yakin apakah harus bersorak atau menangis saat tahu dugaannya tentang _dua Seijuurou _terbukti benar.

Ia ingin membenci Seijuurou yang satunya karena membuat Seijuurou yang lama tenggelam, tapi tidak bisa, karena kepribadian yang itulah yang menyadarkannya akan seberapa dalam ia _menyukai_ Seijuurou sebenarnya.

* * *

**_bipolar_**

* * *

Seijuurou berkepribadian ganda—dengan satu yang agak sadis—dan Shintarou tahu itu.

Harusnya Seijuurou yang satunya hilang seusai Winter Cup masa SMA mereka, tapi tampaknya tidak. Sisi yang itu masih muncul dari waktu ke waktu, dan Seijuurou menjadi lelaki yang terus dikendalikan oleh dua pikiran secara bergantian.

Bukannya Shintarou keberatan, ia hanya tidak suka sifat Seijuurou satunya yang gemar merendahkan—bukannya ia menghiraukan hal itu juga _sih_—toh pada akhirnya ia tetap mengajak Seijuurou untuk tinggal bersama.

Mungkin apartemen mereka memang akan lebih hidup jika diisi tiga persona.

* * *

**_closer_**

* * *

Diam-diam Shintarou suka mengamati Seijuurou saat sedang tidur.

Ia suka memerhatikan bagaimana rambut merah Seijuurou terurai di bantal, bagaimana matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan pandangan yang mengintimidasi, bagaimana dadanya naik-turun dengan napas yang teratur. Seijuurou terlihat manis, seperti anak kecil, dan kadang ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menggerakan tangan kirinya dan membelai rambut Seijuurou—_halus, halus sekali._

"Shin," Seijuurou membuka sebelah matanya malas, "kau belum tidur?"

"Maaf," ia tersenyum tipis, "aku membangunkanmu?"

"Hmm." Yang ditanya hanya menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi dan bergelung semakin dekat ke dada Shintarou.

Tidak ada yang bisa melihat mereka tapi Shintarou merasakan pipinya memanas. Perangai Seijuurou benar-benar manis saat ia mengantuk, sama sekali tidak tersisa jejak dari Seijuurou _yang satunya_. Shintarou melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh kecil itu, menipiskan spasi di antara mereka.

* * *

**_drowning_**

* * *

Shintarou tidak yakin bagaimana awalnya, tapi sekarang dirinya, Miyaji-san, Ootsubo-san, Kimura-san, dan Takao—dalang dari semuanya—berkumpul di bar dalam sebuah reuni mendadak mantan tim inti Shuutoku.

Sebenarnya ia lelah dan ingin pulang, tapi kemudian teringat kalau Seijuurou sedang tidak ada di rumah jadi akhirnya ia mengikuti ajakan Takao (dengan penegasan kalau ia hanya ikut karena tidak ada yang menunggunya pulang, tentu saja).

Mulai mabuk dan kehabisan bahan pembicaraan, Takao mengadakan sedikit permainan, semacam, "Hei, _gimana_ kabar asmara semuanya? Coba deskripsikan keadaan kalian dengan satu kata!"

Ia kira ide itu bakal ditolak mentah-mentah, terlebih lagi dengan Miyaji-san yang langsung minta dicarikan nanas, tapi rupanya Kimura-san justru terdiam, lalu menundukkan wajah dan bersuara dengan amat pelan, "Bahagia."

Seisi meja langsung tertegun, kemudian tawa mereka meledak. Shintarou bahkan harus menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik gelas yang isinya sedang ia minum, demi apa pun, siapa kira akan ada yang menanggapi _prompt_ yang dilempar asal itu dengan jawaban serius? Mendengarnya saja membuat perutnya mulas.

"Oke, jadi bahagia, selamat buat Kimura-san! Nah, siapa selanjutnya?" Takao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling meja; tidak ada yang mau membalas tatapannya. "Ah, urutannya mengikuti putaran jam saja! Ootsubo-san kalau begitu, silakan."

"Apa aku harus benar-benar ikut dalam ini?"

"Ayolah, sekali-kali kan tidak ada salahnya, sejam setelah keluar dari sini juga tidak akan ada yang ingat hal memalukan apa yang sudah dikatakan masing-masing orang."

"Takao, itu sama sekali tidak membantu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi, _senpai_?"

"Deskripsikan dengan satu kata, ya…." Ootsubo-san terlihat seakan-akan berpikir keras, kemudian berkata dengan wajah yang sangat datar, "Yah, kalau ada yang mau tanya, bisa dibilang kami ini rawan… fluktuasi."

Meja itu kembali ribut dengan tawa.

"Istilah macam apa itu? Memangnya kita sedang membeli saham?"

Tawa lagi.

"Hei, jangan salahkan sarjana ekonomi, kalau mau membicarakan tentang 'turun-naik' ya itu istilah pertama yang muncul di kepalaku!"

Masih setengah tertawa, Takao berkata dengan geli, "Selanjutnya, Miyaji-san."

"Apa otakmu sekecil otak burung," Miyaji-san tersenyum, "lupa alasan kita tadi datang ke sini?"

"Astaga—bukan, bukan, cuma agak sedikit terbawa suasana kok, ahahaha—berarti selanjutnya aku, ya?"

Oh, Shintarou ingat sekarang, tadi mereka ke sini untuk menghibur Miyaji-san karena ia baru _putus_—yang bersangkutan sudah menolak habis-habisan, padahal, tapi Takao rupanya lebih dari hebat dalam membujuk.

"Kalau aku dan pacarku," Takao berusaha memasang wajah serius, yang tidak terlalu berhasil karena semburat merah sudah mulai menghiasi pipinya, hasil dari banyaknya bir yang ia tenggak, "kebetulan saja Miyaji-san sudah menyebutkannya tadi, kami seperti… burung!"

Hening sesaat.

"HAH?!"

"Begini, jadi rupanya matanya setajam elang, dan leluconnya sangat lucu, jadi kami berdua sangat cocok dan itu membuatku serasa terbang!"

Mereka tertawa hingga hampir menangis.

"Siapa sih?"

"Kok kedengarannya familier, ya?"

"Tim basketnya dulu pernah melawan kita kok, ayolah, masa sih nggak ingat?"

"Tunggu, rasanya aku tahu!"

"Kenapa kau harus menggunakan kata burung, kan bisa saja langsung bilang terbang?"

"Tidak bisa, justru serunya di situ, karena kami sama-sama memiliki mata yang setajam burung, jadi kata itu lebih tepat!"

Jawaban Takap diikuti dengan tawa yang disertai ledekan. Shintarou mengangguk-angguk. Ia sendiri belum tahu siapa pacar Takao yang sekarang, tapi kok tunggu, kedengarannya kok seperti seseorang yang ia kenal….

"Giliran Shin-chan sekarang!"

"Apa?"

"Jangan malu-malu begitu, kau kau juga pasti sudah tahu kalau semuanya harus berpartisipasi, kan?"

"Aku tidak ikut dalam kegiatan-kegiatan semacam ini."

"Ayolah, Shin-chan—"

"Tidak."

"Oi, Midorima," Miyaji-san memanggil dari seberang meja, sekali ini ia tersenyum sungguhan, meski masih terlihat jengkel setengah mati, "ikut saja sekali ini, kau dengar Takao tadi, kan? Melangkah keluar dari sini juga kami pasti akan lupa."

"Nah, kan, bahkan Miyaji-san saja setuju denganku, ayolah, kita semua ada di sini kan untuk menghibur Miyaji-san dan diri sendiri, masa kau nggak partisipasi sih." Takao menarik-narik ujung lengan kemejanya.

Shintarou menatap balik semuanya, sementara setiap pasang mata di meja itu sedang memandang penuh harap ke arahnya. Benaknya mulai berputar. Ia sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan hal-hal semacam ini, tapi, bagaimana mejelaskan hubungannya dengan Seijuurou dengan satu kata? Menegangkan? Mengerikan? Mengherankan? Tidak, tidak, harus sesuau yang lebih tepat dan mungkin terdengar sedikit lebih puitis.

Kalau kata _bahagia_ sangat sederhana, fluktuasi telah keluar dari konteks, dan burung terdengar terlalu menggelikan untuk seleranya, lalu kata macam apa yang tepat? Shintarou menimbang-nimbang perasannya sendiri.

Baginya, mencintai Akashi Seijuurou itu seperti sebuah petualangan besar, tantangan mematikan, ujian mental; ia berkali-kali merasa seperti dilambungkan lalu dibanting, diinjak-injak, dan dikubur atau dibuang ke laut, kemudian diraup, dibersihkan, dan dirawat lagi hanya untuk kembali mengulangi proses yang sama. Kalau saja itu semua terjadi secara harfiah, Shintarou pasti punya banyak nyawa.

Seijuurou terlalu tidak bisa ditebak, sulit dipahami, dan penuh kejanggalan, ia adalah jenis orang yang akan rela melindungi Shintarou dengan tubuhnya sendiri jika ada yang berusaha menusuknya di jalan, tapi ia jugalah yang akan membenamkan kepala Shintarou di bawah air begitu mereka tiba di rumah. Mencintai seseorang yang seperti itu sama saja seperti menyelam ke kedalaman laut tanpa tabung oksigen, terpikat dengan pemandangan yang ada di dalamnya dan mematikan saat lupa kembali ke permukaan.

Berpikir lama, akhirnya ia mengembuskan napas berat. Yah, _mau bagaimana lagi?_

"Nah, begitu dong, Shin-chan!"

"Kalau Midorima, pasti akan menggunakan istilah kedokteran, ya?"

Mereka tertawa lagi, kali ini Shintarou tidak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia akan benar-benar menggunakan istilah semacam itu nanti dan lihat saja apa mereka masih bisa tertawa.

"_Shht_, diam, dia mau bicara!"

Takao cengar-cengir. "Jadi, bagaimana kau dan Akashi?"

Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Bukannya aku mau ikut-ikutan dalam hal ini ya, tapi kalau dipaksa memilih satu kata, aku akan bilang _asphyxia_."

"Ahem, bahasa manusianya?"

"Kondisi kekurangan oksigen, bisa akibat pernapasan yang abnormal, penghirupan berlebih karbon monoksida—atau maksudku yang lebih tepat untuk hal ini adalah—karena berada di tempat yang oksigennya sulit diambil tubuh, seperti _tenggelam_ di air, misalnya."

Hening.

Hening lama.

Hening yang lama sampai ada yang bisa tertawa.

* * *

**_empty_**

* * *

Semua melihat Midorima Shintarou sebagai dokter yang andal dengan dedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya. Datang lebih awal dan selalu tinggal lebih lama dari orang lain, bahkan sering pulang lembur. Ia dihormati untuk kerja kerasnya, dinggap sebagai pahlawan masyarakat yang tanpa pamrih menolong sesama.

Pada kenyatannya, Shintarou tahu ia bukan orang semulia itu. Alasan sebenarnya ia menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di tempat kerja adalah karena Seijuurou selalu lembur, atau tidak pulang sama sekali karena pergi untuk trip bisnis—Shintarou tidak mau pulang hanya untuk menemukan apartemennya kosong dan dingin.

* * *

**_fly or fall?_**

* * *

"Shintarou, menurutmu kenapa saat orang sadar dia mencintai, disebutnya jatuh cinta?"

Dokter muda berambut hijau itu tidak mengangkat wajah dari bukunya. "Jatuh karena cinta lebih sering diiringi kemalangan? Entah."

"Kau benar-benar tidak romantis, ya."

"Terima kasih, memangnya kau romantis?"

Lawan bicaranya tertawa pelan. Tapi dari sudut penglihatannya, Shintarou bisa melihat kedua mata Seijuurou yang tidak sama warna berkilat jenaka. Ia sudah hapal, biasanya sehabis ini Seijuurou akan mengatakan atau melakukan sesuatu yang _menjengkelkan_.

"Pertanyaannya, apa kau benar-benar merasa jatuh saat 'jatuh cinta'?"

Shintarou tidak menyahut, tapi ia menoleh untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Bukankah seharusnya cinta itu perasaan yang menyenangkan? Dan apa jatuh itu menyenangkan? Bukankah mencintai seharusnya membuatmu lebih bersemangat, lebih ceria, dan serasa terbang di awan-awan?"

"Sei, bahasamu opera sabun sekali."

"Jadi pemahamanku adalah," Seijuurou sepenuhnya mengabaikan komentar itu, "saat seseorang merasa terbang, itu berarti dia mencintai dengan sehat; saat dia merasa seperti jatuh, berarti cintanya masokis."

Shintarou tidak punya komentar, terutama untuk bagian yang terkhir.

Seijuurou menggeser duduknya hingga lutut mereka bertabrakan, didekatkannya wajah lalu ditatapnya Shintarou lekat-lekat—dan ia sangat merasa beruntung mereka sedang duduk karena Seijuurou sebenarnya tidak butuh _ankle break _untuk membuatnya terjatuh dari pijakannya.

"Apa?" Ia tidak pernah tahan untuk tidak menatap balik ke manik-manik heterokrom itu dan tersihir oleh mereka.

"Jadi, Shintarou, kau itu yang mana? Terbang atau jatuh?"

Shintarou menelan ludah. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kalau mau jujur, kata jatuh pun masih belum cukup—Shintarou rasa ia mencintai Seijuurou seperti _tenggelam_—dan apakah itu membuatnya menjadi masokis sejati?

* * *

**_garter_**

* * *

"_Tidak mau._"

"Ayolah, Shin."

"Tidak."

"Dicoba saja dulu, tidak ada salahnya, kan?"

"Justru salahnya itu karena dicoba!"

"_Shin-ta-rou._"

"Sampai kiamat pun aku tidak akan mau." _Shogi_ sialan, basket sialan, _lingerie _wanita sialan; Shintarou mengutuk dalam hati. Kalau taruhan mereka selalu semacam itu, tentu saja ia akan kalah. Lain kali ia harus memikirkan pertandingan lain untuk menentukan siapa yang boleh _meminta yang aneh-aneh_ dan siapa yang menjadi _korban aneh-aneh_, harus sesuatu yang ia tahu Seijuurou tidak mungkin menang; seperti menyebutkan nama Latin untuk organ-organ dalam manusia, misalnya.

"Padahal kau bakal tambah _cantik_, lho."

"Kau sadar kan kata-kata semacam itu punya efek yang sebaliknya?"

"_Ck, lingerie _tanpa _garter_ kan terasa kurang lengkap, kurang seksi, kurang membuat bergairah."

"_Astaga_, memangnya masih ada pengaruhnya untukmu? Seijuurou, kau _gay_."

"Selera, Shin, ini masalah selera, preferensi, _fetish_—apalah sebutannya—bukan orientasi." Seijuurou mejatuhkan punggungnya ke tempat tidur, menghela napas kecewa. "Ah, padahal kau selalu membesar-besarkan kalau kau adalah orang yang menjalankan peranmu dengan sebaik-baiknya, sampai batas kemampuanmu."

"Tapi tidak bisa untuk yang ini, Seijuurou."

"Tentu saja bisa," Seijuurou duduk dan menyeringai ke arahnya, matanya menelusuri Shintarou dari puncak kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan rakus, "tapi kalau kau memang benar-benar tidak bisa, biar aku yang memasangkannya."

"_Tidak!_"

* * *

**_honesty_**

* * *

Kalau ada satu hal yang mau secara terang-terangan diakui Shintarou ia kagumi dari Seijuurou, maka mungkin itu adalah kejujurannya.

Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah berbohong.

(Atau setidaknya ia selalu mengatakan hal yang ia yakini benar.)

Shintarou sendiri memiliki kesulitan untuk berterus terang, bahkan jika orang lain berhasil menyimpulkan maksud perkataan atau tindakannya pun, ia biasanya akan menyangkal. Tapi Seijuurou bukan orang seperti itu. Ia tidak punya kesulitan mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalanya—sebagian besar mungkin karena peran kepercayaan dirinya—dan ia tidak pernah menyangkal tindakan yang sudah dilakukannya.

Bukannya Seijuurou akan selalu menjawab jika ditanya, tapi setidaknya Shintarou tahu, ia tidak akan pernah berbohong.

* * *

**_inappropriate_**

* * *

Aomine Daiki mungkin teman mereka yang paling brengsek sekaligus inspiratif—yang mana pun yang lebih benar, intinya polisi sial itu adalah penyebab segala pikiran tidak pantas Shintarou sekarang.

Reuni itu diadakan di salah satu restoran di pusat kota, semua bekas anggota Generasi Keajaiban plus orang keenam mereka serta si manajer duduk melingkari sebuah meja bundar besar.

Kebetulan saja kursi di kanan Shintarou diambil Aomine, kebetulan saja pembicaraan mereka semakin mengarah ke urusan yang lebih pribadi, kebetulan saja Aomine menyeletuk asal soal variasi seks dengan Kise, kebetulan saja suaranya cukup keras untuk didengar semua orang yang duduk di sana—_cosplay_ atau apalah itu istilahnya, yang ia tahu selanjutnya hanyalah Murasakibara tersedak kentang gorengnya, Kuroko berusaha mati-matian mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, Momoi terkikik mencurigakan, Kise merah padam, dan kursi Aomine ditendang hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang. Bahkan Seijuurou menutupi tawanya dengan dengusan.

Dan isi kepalanya—apa yang terjadi pada isi kepalanya?!—yang bermain-main dengan kurang ajar di benak Shintarou sekarang adalah bayangan Seijuurou, dengan seragam perawat yang ketat dan seksi, rok mini yang dengan mudah menyingkap kaki-kaki putih dan indah—lalu suara-suara yang akan dibuat Sei saat tangan Shintarou menelusuri pahanya, semakin ke atas, _dan ke atas…._

Shintarou berdeham keras-keras. Ia meraih cangkir, berusaha menyesap _cappuccino_-nya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang mulai muncul bersama dorongan-dorongan aneh dari tubuhnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak habis pikir, kenapa harus _perawat_? Mungkin karena _perawat_ itu seperti pasangan _dokter_ dan kebetulan juga saja Shintarou memang seorang _dokter_.

Ia mencuri-curi pandang ke si lelaki berambut merah dan nyaris menyemburkan minum.

Seijuurou juga sedang menatapnya, dengan pandangan _itu_ dan rasanya Shintarou tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Sesuatu yang tidak pantas, heh.

* * *

**_jealous_**

* * *

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Takao Kazunari?"

"Hah?"

Tangan Shintarou berhenti mengetik, roda gigi otaknya berputar dua kali lebih cepat. Bukannya mereka masih "berhubungan" atau apa sih—hei, memangnya salah mempertahankan kontak yang baik dengan teman-teman SMA? Meski tentu ia tidak akan mau mengakui ini keras-keras—tapi pertanyaan terbesarnya adalah, dari mana Seijuurou tahu?

"Jangan beri aku _hah_." Kursinya ditarik hingga Shintarou terjungkal, telentang di atas karpet. Seijuurou melipat tangan, matanya berkilat. "'_Terima kasih untuk malam ini, ya, semoga kita semua bisa berkumpul lagi lain waktu'_, kau mau menyangkal bagaimana lagi, Shintarou? Berapa kali kubilang kalau kau tidak perlu dekat-dekat dengannya lagi?"

Kita_ semua_, kan? Seijuurou harusnya sadar kalau yang Takao maksud itu termasuk anggota lain tim inti Shuutoku—dan sial, kenapa ia belum menghapus _email_ itu? "Sei, Miyaji-san—ah, itu cuma reuni, dengan semua mantan anggota tim inti Shuutoku—"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak bilang padaku padahal aku selalu memberitahumu kalau aku berkumpul dengan Rakuzan?"

"Dengar dulu, waktu itu acaranya agak mendadak dan aku tidak mau mengganggumu karena kau sedang dalam trip bisnis, jadi—" Shintarou menghentikan dirinya sendiri, menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal _email_ itu, Sei, ponselku ada _passcode_-nya!"

"Aku tahu segalanya." Seijuurou menduduki pinggangnya lalu menempatkan sebelah tangan di sisi kepalanya, pandangannya mengancam. "Kau yang dengar aku sekarang; kau hanya milikku, Shintarou, seluruhnya, seutuhnya, sepenuhnya. _Milikku_. _Seorang_. Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu kecuali aku. _Mengerti?_"

"Ya."

Iya, Shintarou bisa pasrah, sikap yang dikembangnya setelah berkali-kali menghadapi Seijuurou yang cemburu.

* * *

**_knot_**

* * *

Seijuurou pandai membuat simpul.

Baik yang terlihat ataupun yang tidak. Shintarou melihat, dari dulu ia punya semacam kemampuan ini yang membuat orang lain terikat setia padanya, baik karena respek atau takut atau keduanya. Ia lihat juga hal itu terbawa hingga mereka dewasa, lelaki berambut merah itu mengikat rekan kerja, partner bisnis, klien—semuanya.

Yang paling jelas terasa oleh Shintarou sih, Seijuurou mengikat hatinya, ada simpul besar dan rumit di sana yang tidak sanggup diurainya dan ia tidak bisa berpaling, selamanya terseret oleh Seijuurou ke mana pun ia melangkah. Dan Shintarou tidak keberatan, karena yang mengikatnya adalah seuntai benang berwarna merah.

Agak terlalu puitis? Ya, terkadang ia juga heran dengan dirinya sendiri.

Nah, omong-omong, Shintarou juga tidak bisa melepas ikatan tangannya di kepala tempat tidur sekarang—kalau simpul yang ini sih, ia benar-benar ingin membukanya.

* * *

**_limitless_**

* * *

Seijuurou tidak mengenal batas.

Kalau Shintarou adalah lelaki yang tahu benar sampai mana batas dirinya sendiri dan bekerja keras untuk meningkatkan margin itu, maka Seijuurou adalah tipe orang yang menjebolnya. Ia adalah orang yang menghitung dan mengetahui segala kemungkinan, penghancur limitasi, dan pembuat hal yang mustahil menjadi nyata.

Untuk itu, Seijuuoru tidak bisa ditebak, tidak bisa diprediksi, dan mengusik rasa penasaran Shintarou karena bahkan ramalan jelek Sagittarius hari itu saja seperti tidak berlaku baginya. Ia harus akui kalau ia belajar banyak dari Seijuuoru.

Karena itu, kini yang dilihat Shintarou bukan lagi sebuah patokan yang harus dilewati, melainkan sebuah kekosongan yang bisa ia isi dengan segala kemungkinan.

* * *

**_marriage_**

* * *

"Terima kasih, Shin-chan-sensei!"

"Jangan panggil aku itu."

"Ah, Shin-chan-sensei kan sekarang dokter, tidak sopan nanti jadinya."

"Justru tidak sopan itu kalau kau terus-terusan meledekku."

Takao Kazunari malah tertawa sambil beranjak berdiri, kemudian mendadak gerakannya berhenti. "Eh, omong-omong, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Mana ada pasien menanyakan kabar dokternya."

"Hei, ini cuma pilek, jangan membuatku terdengar seperti orang sekarat." Takao tertawa lagi, Shintarou tidak mengerti di mana lucunya. "Sekarang aku bertanya sebagai temanmu, bukan pasien, dan tentu saja maksudku kabar tentang kehidupan cintamu. Masih bersama Akashi, kan?"

Tema _itu_ lagi.

"Berhenti ikut campur urusan orang lain." Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamatanya, berharap bisa menyembunyikan semburat di pipinya.

"Ah, jangan malu-malu seperti itu, aku kan cuma bertanya," ia menumpukan sikunya ke meja dan menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangan, "dia tahu soal reuni tempo hari? Kuharap tidak ada yang cemburu," tambahnya dengan geli.

"Diam." Oh, Seijuurou akhirnya tahu, dan Shintarou mendapat masalah yang _sangat, sangat besar_ karena itu.

"Hmm, aku penasaran sebenarnya; jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Shintarou tersedak ludahnya sendiri hingga terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya semerona warna _lucky item_-nya hari itu.

* * *

**_night_**

* * *

Malam hari adalah waktu ketika Midorima Shintarou merasa benar-benar penuh energi. Aneh, memang, padahal seharusnya ia kelelahan setelah kegiatannya sepanjang hari. Tapi ketika matahari tenggelam hal itu seperti tidak berlaku, matanya seperti diberi tenaga tambahan, otaknya lebih lancar, dan ia bisa bekerja dengan lebih efektif.

Penjelasan paling "logisnya" untuk hal ini adalah karena ia Cancer, dengan bulan sebagai _ruling planet_-nya, dan bulan hanya bersinar di malam hari. Seijuurou sudah pasti akan tertawa kalau mendengar alasannya, setengah geli setengah mencemooh, bisa-bisanya dokter seperti Shintarou masih percaya dengan zodiak.

Seijuurou sendiri lebih suka tidur teratur dan tidak terlalu suka terjaga hingga larut malam, tapi Shintarou berbeda, ia akan terbaring di sana, berdiam diri di samping Seijuurou sambil mendengarkan suara-suara malam; embusan angin di luar, ketukan hujan di jendela, tetesan dari pancuran kamar mandi, bunyi berdebum tertahan dari langit-langit ruangan.

Malam hari adalah waktunya untuk merenung, memikirkan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke hari itu, mengevaluasi dirinya yang kemarin.

Malam hari juga adalah waktunya ia untuk mengamati Seijuurou dan segala keanehannya. Terkadang ia terlelap dengan begitu damai hingga Shintarou berpikir kalau ada gempa yang cukup kuat untuk menciptakan tsunami sekali pun, Seijuurou mungkin masih akan tidur. Terkadang ia malah bangun ketika tidak apa-apa, menatap langit-langit kamar atau mengajaknya mengobrol. Lain waktu Seijuurou beranjak dari tempat tidur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, ke dapur untuk membuat teh atau atau apa pun yang bisa ia minum, dan duduk di sana sendirian, sementara pikirannya meninggalkan matanya, seakan-akan ia sedang melakukan percakapan dua arah dengan dirinya sendiri (bukan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin bagi Akashi Seijuurou, tentu saja).

Tapi ia pikir itulah mengapa malam hari menjadi spesial bagi Shintarou, karena itu adalah waktu ketika ia berkesempatan untuk mengenal sisi Seijuurou yang belum pernah ia lihat.

* * *

**_ote!_**

* * *

Shintarou berdecak kesal.

"Aku menang lagi, Shintarou," ia bisa melihat Seijuurou _yang satunya_ menyeringai puas, "seperti yang telah ditentukan dari awal."

"Ini belum _tsumi_, jangan puas dulu." Ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil memeras otak, berusaha mengeluarkan pion rajanya dari keadaan terjepit. Bertahun-tahun mereka bermain _shogi_, Shintarou masih belum pernah menang _sekali pun_, ia benar-benar tidak paham bagaimana hal mustahil semacam itu bisa terjadi.

"Tidak perlu berusaha sekeras itu, kau tahu aku selalu menang," Seijuurou terkekeh kecil sambil menendang kakinya main-main di bawah meja, "ingat saja posisimu malam ini."

_Sial_, kalau begini terus caranya, kapan ia bisa pergi bekerja tanpa sakit pinggang?

* * *

**_pride_**

* * *

Keduanya adalah lelaki angkuh yang tidak akan mau mengaku salah atau minta maaf—kecuali mungkin Seijuurou, tapi biasanya Seijuurou _yang satunya_ akan mengambil alih jika sudah menyangkut harga diri jadi itu akan _sangat jarang sekali_ terjadi.

Mustahil kalau mereka tidak pernah bertengkar (meski masalahnya tidak pernah jauh dari Seijuurou yang cemburu tanpa alasan masuk akal atau semacamnya), dan saat itu terjadi keduanya akan memilih untuk saling diam dan meneruskan kegiatan masing-masing tanpa bertegur sapa selama beberapa jam.

Tidak ada yang meminta maaf.

Kemudian, ketika amarah sudah reda dan kesal telah hilang, mereka akan berinteraksi normal lagi, tidak ada yang menyinggung-nyinggung soal adu mulut mereka sebelumnya dan tetap tidak ada yang mengaku salah.

Terkadang itu memang membuat stres, tapi Shintarou membiarkannya, toh mungkin memang itu cara mereka berdua untuk mempertahankan rasa tinggi hati.

* * *

**_question_**

* * *

Seijuurou selalu berpikir. Dan ia adalah pemikir yang hebat, diam-diam Shintarou akui itu; selalu dua atau tiga langkah di depan orang lain.

Tapi bertahun-tahun saling mengenal pun, ia masih tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja otak Seijuurou, atau apa yang sebenarnya yang selalu mengisi kepalanya, atau ke mana pikirannya menuju selanjutnya. hintarou tidak mengerti, dan saat ia bertanya, Seijuurou tidak menjawab dengan jelas. Hanya, "Kau akan tahu nanti," atau "Kita lihat akhirnya," atau "Tenang saja, aku selalu benar" dan yang semacam itu.

Hari demi hari Shintarou mendapati dirinya semakin tertarik. Terpesona. Terpana. Apalah sebutannya. Seijuurou adalah enigma yang memikat untuknya; misteri, teka-teki, tanda tanya besar.

Seijuurou adalah pertanyaan yang mendesak Shintarou untuk menemukan jawabannya.

* * *

**_ring_**

* * *

Shintarou tidak yakin Seijuurou adalah penyuka hal romantis, jadi ia memilih hari itu, yang bukan tanggal spesial apa pun, untuk _mengatakannya_.

Shintarou menyiapkan semuanya dengan cermat dan teliti. Pagi itu ia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk mandi dan merapikan diri dan menyiapkan sarapan yang sempurna—dengan makanan kesukaan Seijuurou, tentu saja—ia bahkan telah mengganti mawar yang menghiasi vas di meja dengan yang segar. Piring-piring tertata rapi, minuman dan gelas disiapkan, wangi makanan menguar. Lalu Shintarou berusaha menunggu dengan sesantai mungkin, sementara kakinya gemetar di bawah meja dan mulutnya komat-kamit mengingat kalimat yang sudah dirangkai dengan hati-hati dan dihapalkannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Seijuurou keluar kamar dengan pakaian rapi, lengkap hingga ke dasi.

"Oh, kau bangun pagi sekali, Shin." Seijuurou menyampirkan jasnya di punggung kursi, lalu duduk dan mulai makan.

Shintarou menatapnya bingung. "Ini Sabtu, kan?"

"Ada telepon mendadak dari cabang di Kyoto," ia sudah fokus ke piringnya, "wah, ini enak, apa yang kau masukkan?"

"Aku cuma menambah menteganya, kau ke sana hari ini?"

"Ya."

"Pulang hari?"

"Tergantung, bisa selesai cepat atau tidak, kalau terlalu malam aku akan menginap di rumahku yang lama." Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alis, mulutnya tetap mengunyah. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Lewat jam sembilan malam itu, Shintarou menyimpan makan malam yang mendingin ke dalam kulkas. Seijuurou mungkin tidak pulang, jadi ia harus _membatalkannya_. Yah, mungkin lain kali.

"Tinggalkan saja yang itu, aku belum makan."

Shintarou nyaris menjatuhkan piringnya, ia berbalik. "Berhentilah masuk seperti pencuri."

Seijuurou tertawa lembut. "Mana ada mencuri di rumah sendiri?"

_Benar juga, sih. _"Tapi setidaknya beri salam di pintu depan."

Seijuurou membuka kancing jas dan melonggarkan dasinya. "Aku sedang ingin mengejutkanmu."

"Be-berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan." Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Biar aku hangatkan lagi yang itu." Shintarou bergerak untuk mengambil piring tapi tangan Seijuurou menahannya.

"Ada yang berbeda denganmu sejak pagi tadi, ada apa?"

Shintarou gelagapan, masalah seperti ini datang ketika kekasihmu adalah orang yang bisa mengetahui segalanya. Ia ragu-ragu. Sekarang atau nanti? Perlukah ia menghindar atau terus terang saja? Alasan apa yang bisa ia buat? Sepandai apa wajahnya menyembunyikan perasaan? Bagaimana cara menutupinya?

Mungkin lebih baik kala ia langsung jujur saja, Seijuurou terlalu _mengenalnya_.

Shintarou mengeluarkan kotak beludru kecil dari sakunya, lalu membukanya di hadapan Seijuurou. "Bukan apa-apa, hanya"—ia menarik napas dalam-dalam—"_maukahkaubersamakuselamanya?"_

Alis Seijuurou mengerut. Shintarou bisa merasakan panik menyergapnya. Ekspresi Seijuurou itu maksudnya apa? Ia harap bukan penolakan. Atau apakah Sei tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena Shintarou berbicara terlalu cepat? Perlukah ia mengulangnya? Atau ia sebaiknya menunggu saja? Panik. Panik. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau responnya negatif? Bagaimana kalau, bagaimana _kalau_—

Tawa Seijuurou pecah, jenis yang begitu geli hingga air matanya berkumpul di sudut mata. Shintarou terperangah, ia tidak pernah melihat Seijuurou seperti itu, bahkan ketika yang ada hanyalah mereka berdua.

Berdiri di sana, setengah bingung, setengah takut, Shintarou menunggu hingga tawa Seijuurou memelan dan guncangan bahunya menenang. Lelaki berambut merah itu melepaskan dengusan yang terakhir sebelum mengelap air matanya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kotak beludru yang warnanya sedikit lebih gelap dari sakunya sendiri.

"Karena kita berdua laki-laki, aku sebenarnya tidak yakin siapa yang harus melamar, tapi tampaknya," Seijuurou tersenyum lembut, memperlihatkan isi kotak itu padanya, "kita punya inisiatif yang sama."

* * *

**_seventh of july_**

* * *

"Aku pulang."

"Aku tidak mengerti, _benar-benar_ tidak mengerti."

Seijuurou melepaskan sepatunya, lalu menatap Shintarou dengan satu alis terangkat. "Aku kira kau bakal menyahut 'selamat datang' karena mau aku memberi salam."

"Selamat datang, Sei, dan aku benar-benar tidak paham denganmu."

Seijuurou berjinjit untuk mengecup pipinya. "Selamat ulang tahun, Shin." Ia berjalan ke bagian tengah apartemen, tempat meja yang tadinya ditempatkan dekat ruang duduk digantikan oleh sebuah _grand piano_. "Suka dengan hadiahku?"

"Ya, tentu saja, _ya_. Terima kasih banyak untuk itu." Shintarou mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah lebar. "Yang tidak kumengerti adalah bagaimana kau bisa memasukkan benda sebesar itu ke sini, dalam waktu singkat selama aku pergi mengunjungi rumah orang tuaku kemarin, sementara kau sendiri baru kembali dari luar prefektur?"

"Tokonya kan punya jasa yang mengatur itu, Shin, tentu saja aku tidak memindahkannya sendiri."

"Yah, tentu saja pasti tokonya yang mengurus—tapi bukan itu masalahnya, maksudku adalah, bagaimana—_bagaimana_—" Kata-katanya terhenti. Bagaimana piano itu bisa sama persis dengan yang dulu pernah ada di rumah neneknya yang sudah meninggal? Tidak, Shintarou tidak yakin kalau itu adalah piano yang sama, tapi benar-benar mirip dan terawat hingga ia sempat yakin kalau itu bekas milik neneknya. Kebetulan saja, atau Seijuurou melakukan beberapa riset?

"Bagaimana apa?" Seijuurou tertawa, lalu berjalan mendekatinya. "Hei, sudah, sudah, jangan menangis begitu, aku menghadiahimu untuk melihat kau tersenyum."

_Tentu saja Shintarou mau tersenyum, masalahnya cuma satu._

"Aku _tidak _menangis."

_Bagaimana—_

"Kalau begitu, ke sini," Seijuurou menarik kedua tangannya lembut, setengah merajuk seperti anak kecil, "aku sedang ingin mendengar Chopin."

_—__bagaimana—_

Ia mendudukkan Shintarou di kursi, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tuts. Shintarou mengecek dengan menekan beberapa nada, bunyinya sama persis dengan yang dulu sering dimainkannya, seperti denting-denting yang penuh nostalgia.

_—__bagaimana aku bisa membalasmu?_

* * *

**_twentieth of december_**

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang Shintarou takuti itu datang juga; dua puluh Desember, ulang tahun Seijuurou.

Bukannya apa-apa, hanya saja, berapa banyak benda di dunia ini yang sanggup ia beli dan hadiahkan sebagai ganti sebuah _grand piano_? Tiket liburan? Makan malam mewah? Hei, ia sedang mencoba membuat Akashi Seijuurou, orang yang telah memiliki segalanya, terkesan, kalaupun Shintarou ingin memberi sesuatu yang bersifat materiil, itu haruslah sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan sendiri.

Tapi bahkan waktu dari Juli hingga Desember pun tidak cukup bagi Shintarou untuk menemukan hadiah yang tepat, ia sudah mencoba meminta pendapat orang-orang terdekatnya macam Takao (_"Berikan seluruh diri dan cintamu, dong, Shin-chan!)_, yang tidak membuahkan hasil berguna padahal ia sudah menelan seluruh harga dirinya untuk bertanya. Internet yang katanya dewa dunia modern itu juga tidak membantunya sama sekali.

Jadi di menit-menit terakhir, ia mencoba seluruh peruntungan yang Cancer punya bulan itu dan melakukan apa yang tertulis di ramalan zodiaknya untuk cinta—_"Berikan dirimu seutuhnya untuk si dia!_—secara _harfiah_.

Mereka tidak pergi keluar karena Seijuurou sibuk di kantor, bertekad menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sebelum libur Natal dan tahun baru, maka Shintarou menyiapkan makan malam dengan sebaik mungkin, sesuai dengan resep dan petunjuk yang diberikan Murasakibara. Lalu mengenakan pakaian nonformal terbaiknya, lengkap dengan pita merah yang dilingkarkan di pergelangan tangan seperti yang disarankan Kise. (Aomine sempat berkomentar bahwa akan lebih baik lagi kalau ia _hanya_ memakai pita itu dan menunggu Seijuurou di kamar, yang diikuti anggukan setuju dan kedipan nakal dari Kise—_dasar pasangan sial_, Midorima merasa pipinya habis direbus.)

Kemudian ia duduk di kursi seperti istri yang baik dan menunggu Seijuurou pulang.

Yang jelas orang yang dimaksud benar-benar terkejut begitu tiba di rumah.

"Se-selamat ulang tahun, Sei." Shintarou menyodorkan sebelah tangannya yang berpita.

"Maksudnya—" Mata dwiwarna itu bolak-balik dari pita ke Shintarou. "… kau menawarkan dirimu sendiri, begitu?"

Anggukan samar. Kalau ia bisa bercermin sekarang, mungkin wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan pitanya.

Hening lama.

Dari awal Shintarou memang sudah menyiapkan hati untuk ditertawakan, tapi toh dia lega tidak benar-benar mengikuti saran Aomine untuk—

Seijuurou mengedip, kemudian bersuara, "Ini bukan idemu, ya?"

"Bukan."

"Tapi kau tetap melakukannya."

"Mencari sesuatu yang lebih kretatif dari piano itu lebih sulit daripada yang orang kira, karena kau sudah punya segalanya."

Seijuurou menutupi tawanya dengan tangan, pandangannya ke arah lain.

Shintarou mengembuskan napas panjang, menurunkan tangannya. "Memang tidak bisa membuatmu terkesan, ya."

"Bukan begitu," Seijuurou masih tidak mau menatapnya, melanjutkan dengan suara yang lebih pelan, "aku hanya tidak benar-benar berekspektasi kalau kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang sampai sejauh itu. Pasti butuh banyak… _keberanian_."

"Ah." Shintarou tahu Seijuurou sengaja menggunakan kata _keberanian_ untuk sopan santun.

"Aku pun tidak, ehem, _berani_, melakukannya, kau membuatku terkesan, Shintarou." Seijuurou melonggarkan kerah kemejanya. "Aku suka pitanya, omong-omong."

"_Astaga_."

Seijuurou maju dan menangkap tangannya sebelum Shintarou bisa berbalik. "Hei, aku hanya bilang tidak pernah benar-benar berekspektasi." Ia menatap ke mata hijau Shintarou yang memandangnya balik dari balik lensa kacamata. "Tapi aku tidak bilang tidak pernah _berharap_, kan?"

* * *

**_unpredictable_**

* * *

Sementara suka memprediksi segala hal, Seijuurou sendiri tidak bisa ditebak. Shintarou, karena mengenalnya lama, mungkin bisa memperkirakan bagaimana Seijuurou bertindak dari sifat dan sikap yang dikenalnya, tapi itu belum tentu benar, dan pada akhinya akan tetap ada saat-saat ketika ia terperangah di sana, karena Seijuurou bertindak sangat jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Shintarou, temani aku main basket."

"Hah? Sekarang?" Alis Shintarou mengerut, ia menoleh ke jendela. "Tapi hujan di luar."

"Tentu saja hujan di luar, kalau hujannya di dalam berarti atapmu bocor."

"Hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi kalau tinggal di apartemen, kan?"

"Ya. Sekarang ambil sepatumu dan kita keluar."

Hal itu terkadang bisa jadi sangat menjengkelkan, karena Shintarou sulit memahami maksud Seijuurou dan apa yang sebenarnya ia mau, tapi ia rasa ia tidak keberatan, sungguh, karena mungkin memang di situ serunya bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak bisa ditebak.

* * *

**_vermillion_**

* * *

Ada banyak sekali warna merah yang bisa dilihat Shintarou dalam hidupnya.

Di apartemennya ada mawar, vas, lukisan, baju, celana, topi, sandal, handuk, sikat gigi, seprai, bantal, gelas, piring, penggorengan. Semuanya berwarna merah. Semerah dasi yang sering dikenakan Seijuurou di pagi hari. Semerah tomat yang mereka makan saat sarapan. Semerah matanya sendiri jika ia terbangun tanpa mendapatkan cukup tidur.

Di jalanan ia juga melihat banyak warna merah. Pakaian orang-orang, cahaya yang menyala di lampu lalu lintas saat mobil-mobil berhenti, warna kendaraan-kendaraan itu, iklan di gedung, tulisan-tulisan di etalase toko, plang tempat-tempat makan.

Di tempat kerjanya, Shintarou menemukan darah, pil-pil atau kapsul obat, dan isi manusia yang dibedahnya. Semuanya merah. Kalau suara punya warna, ia juga melihat merah; keluar bersama teriakan orang-orang yang menolak kenyataan, mengalir turun dalam tangisan keluarga dan teman-teman yang ditinggalkan, mengambang di udara sekitar seseorang yang sadar kalau waktunya tidak lama saat ia terduduk dalam keheningan.

Di kamarnya saat ia pulang, warna itulah yang terembus di napas Seijuurou saat ia berbisik ke telinganya, warna yang meledak di balik matanya saat mereka menjadi satu, warna yang ia lihat menghiasi tubuh Seijuurou—dan atau tubuhnya sendiri—saat mereka berbaring sesudahnya.

Tapi dari semuanya, yang paling menangkap perhatiannya adalah merah yang berkilau di rambut Seijuurou, yang menyala di matanya, yang berkobar di dalam dirinya. Merah yang seakan-akan memang hanya diciptakan untuknya, merah yang ia klaim dan jadikan miliknya seorang. Merah yang hanya bisa terlihat mengerikan sekaligus menawan pada saat yang bersaman hanya jika ada pada dirinya.

Ada banyak sekali warna merah yang bisa dilihat Shintarou dalam hidupnya, tapi baginya, merah Seijuurou adalah yang paling indah.

* * *

**_who needs words?_**

* * *

Terkadang hari-hari seperti itu datang. Ketika Seijuurou tidak bekerja dan Shintarou libur, dan mereka menghabiskan seharian penuh di rumah. Tanpa kata-kata.

Shintarou biasanya terjaga lebih awal. Sementara Seijuurou tidak suka bangun pagi, dan punya kebiasaan untuk masuk ke dapur tanpa suara saat ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan, lalu memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajah ke punggungnya. Dari situ biasanya Shintarou bisa tahu, yang terbangun pagi itu adalah Seijuurou pertama yang dikenalnya.

Lalu keduanya sibuk dalam kegiatan masing-masing, Seijuuro membaca buku atau ke _gym _dan Shintarou membersihkan apartemen—atau kebalikannya. Terkadang Seijuurou membawa papan _shogi_ ke hadapannya, minta diladeni bermain. Terkadang ia menyodorkan bola basket, dan mereka akan turun ke lapangan basket apartemen yang ada di bawah, _one on one _hingga tidak bisa berlari lagi.

Lain waktu Seijuurou akan menunjuk ke arah kulkas, lalu mereka pergi supermarket dan ia akan memasukkan begitu banyak _tofu_ ke kereta belanja hingga Shintarou mengira _tofu-tofu_ itu akan keburu basi sebelum bisa dihabiskan (toh kekhawatirannya itu tidak pernah terbukti).

Malam hari mereka mengisi sofa dengan sunyi, Seijuurou menggunakan pahanya sebagai bantal sementara tangannya memegang _remote_, terus-terusan mengganti saluran televisi sampai menemukan sesuatu yang menurutnya menarik. Kalau tidak ada yang menarik, maka Seijuurou akan meletakkan _remote_ dan menatap Shintarou dalam-dalam, penuh _arti_, tahu benar ia tidak tahan ditatap seperti _itu_.

Atau Seijuurou akan memberikan _remote_ padanya, lalu menatap kosong ke televisi sementara pikirannya entah ke mana. Kemudian ia akan tertidur di pangkuannya dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan Shintarou mengelus rambutnya lembut.

Di penghujung hari-hari seperti itu Shintarou akan berpikir, _siapa yang butuh kata-kata?_

* * *

**_xmas_**

* * *

Natal semakin dekat. Taman dihiasi lampu warna-warni, pusat perbelanjaan dipenuhi pohon-pohon cemara dan hiasannya, dekorasi yang bertema Natal ada di mana-mana, dan orang-orang yang libur tumpah ke segala tempat, berjalan-jalan bersama pasangan, mencari hadiah, bergerombol dengan teman-teman.

Seijuurou lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir itu, padahal mereka menjadi salah satu dari banyak pasangan yang keluar, makan malam, berjalan-jalan sambil minum cokelat panas. Shintarou biasanya mengikuti ke mana Seijuurou suka, jadi ia tidak bertanya ketika lelaki itu menuntun mereka berdua ke sebuah taman.

"Kau sepertinya lebih banyak diam akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?"

Seijuurou berkedip, kemudian menatapnya. "Ah, hanya ada beberapa hal yang sedang kupikirkan."

"Kau selalu berpikir."

Ia mengangkat bahu, tersenyum. "Begitulah."

"Apa? Kau selalu bisa bercerita padaku."

"Aku tahu."

Mereka berjalan lebih jauh lagi, udara mendingin sementara gelas-gelas mereka semakin kosong. Seijuurou menarik syalnya hingga erat di dagu, terlihat serius. "Aku telah berpikir."

"Ya?"

"Natal ini aku pulang ke Kyoto."

"… ah," Shintarou menyahut dengan suara rendah, tampaknya ia akan sendiran tahun ini, karena mau bagaimana pun, ia tidak mau menahan Seijuurou, "baiklah."

"Dan kau ikut denganku."

"Hah?"

Seijuurou menghentikan langkahnya, Shintarou berputar hingga sekarang mereka berhadapan. Lelaki yang lebih pendek menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kau mendengarku, Shintarou."

"Pulang ke rumah ayahmu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ini." Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya; cincinnya memantulkan cahaya lampu. "Memangnya ini cuma hiasan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, tapi maksudku—"

"Sudah waktunya, Shintarou," Akashi menurunkan tangannya, "sudah waktunya ayahku tahu. Memangnya kau mengira aku puas hanya diberikan pengakuan dari orang tua dan adik perempuanmu saja?"

"Tapi—"

Seijuurou meraih tangannya. "Coba dulu, Shintarou." Itu kalimat perintah, tapi sama sekali tidak tersisa nada memerintah dalam kata-katanya, yang ada hanyalah suara yang lelah, hampir-hampir seperti memohon.

Shintarou tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menolak Seijuurou. Kalaupun ada gagasan yang tidak ia setujui pada awalnya, di akhir cerita ia akan tetap menuruti kemauan Seijuurou, selalu begitu.

Apa ia siap? Entah, masih sangat banyak pertimbangan yang harus ia lakukan sebelum menyetujui, tapi kemudian ia berpikir apa bedanya sekarang dengan nanti, toh hasilnya akan tetap sama. Lelaki berambut hijau itu menggenggam balik dengan erat, diam lama sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum samar, "Baiklah."

* * *

**_youth_**

* * *

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali kita berciuman?"

"Tentu saja." Shintarou membuka mata. "Di depan ruang ganti timmu, usai final Winter Cup tahun pertama, kau menangis di pelukanku."

"Itu benar, kecuali bagian menangisnya, kau yang menangis karena perasaanmu ternyata berbalas, Shin." Seijuurou menatap langit-langit sambil berkata. _Atau mungkin sebenarnya mereka berdua yang menangis_, tapi semasa bodoh saja _deh_, Shintarou sedang tidak ingin berdebat. "Waktu itu kau dan aku—terutama _aku_—masih muda dan berapi-api."

Sesaat tadi, Shintarou kira ia mendengar orang yang lain berbicara dengan suara Seijuurou, tapi kemudian mengabaikannya. "Sekarang pun kau masih."

"Oh, ya?"

"Ya, saat kau sedang berpikir, berbisnis, membuktikan dirimu sendiri benar, atau ketika bermain _shogi _dan basket," _dan cinta_, tapi Shintarou menelan yang terakhir bulan-bulat, "kau sangat berapi-api di dalam, tapi begitu tenang di luar." _Aku tidak mengerti._

Seijuurou menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada telanjang Shintarou. "Ah, kau memang paling tahu aku, ya?"

"Hmm." Shintarou berharap itu benar. Kenyataannya, masih sangat banyak yang ia belum ketahui, apalagi pahami.

"Kadang aku berpikir ingin merasakan masa muda sekali lagi, kalau kau, bagaimana?"

_Oh, tidak. Terima kasih banyak, tapi tidak. _Dibayar dengan apa pun, Shintarou tidak akan mau kembali ke masa mudanya sekali lagi. Kurun waktu itu memang menyenangkan, tapi begitu banyak juga hal yang mengganggunya. Masa di Teikou adalah waktu ketika Nijimura-senpai, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko menjadi ancaman terbesarnya—ya, _terutama_ Kuroko, dan maksud Shintarou bukan basket, tapi Seijuurou benar-benar tertarik pada _phantom sixth man_ itu dan ia takut tempatnya di sisi—maksud Shintarou _hati_, ya _hati_, tapi bahkan jujur pada diri sendiri tentang perasaannya saja sulit—Seijuurou tergantikan.

Namun yang paling parah adalah masa SMA. Shintarou sebenarnya tidak ingin mengikuti ide konyol itu untuk berpisah-pisah, tapi semua melakukannya dan mau di kemanakan wajahnya kalau ia tetap mengikuti Seijuurou, terlebih ketika Seijuurou _yang satunya_ yang sedang memegang kendali. Jadi ia pergi ke Shuutoku sementara Seijuurou ke Rakuzan, kemudian mereka bertemu di semifinal Winter Cup dan Shintarou merasa itu adalah pertandingan yang paling menyiksa; Seijuurou menolak menjabat tangannya, dengan tatapan yang lebih dingin dari udara saat itu.

Kembali ke semua itu? Sekali lagi, tidak, terima kasih.

"Tidak, aku puas dengan yang sekarang."

Shintarou lebih suka masa sekarang, saat Seijuurou berada di pelukannya dan ia terasa hangat.

* * *

**_zodiac_**

* * *

_"—__sebagai pasangan, Cancer dan Sagittarius adalah pasangan yang sangat aneh"_—Shintarou mengangguk setuju—_"bagaimana pun juga, mereka memiliki elemen yang bertabrakan; air dan api. Cancer menghormati dan mengakui superioritas dari Sagittarius tapi dia bisa jadi terlalu posesif." _Di sini ia hanya setuju dengan sebagian, soal posesif itu jelas Seijuurou lebih memang, ia sih belum ada apa-apanya.

_"__Sementara itu, Sagittarius terkadang terlalu terbawa oleh benaknya yang bebas, dan tanpa sadar menyakiti perasaan Cancer yang sensitif." _Ia mengamini dengan khidmat, dalam kasus Seijuurou, malah mungkin menyakiti _fisik_ juga. _"Sagittarius sebenarnya tidak posesif, tapi ia pasti akan cemburu dan penasaran akan semua hal tentang Cancer." _Shintarou mendengus; tidak posesif _apanya_.

_"__Pasangan yang ganjil ini akan menemukan banyak konfik ka—"_

Layar televisi mendadak berubah jadi hitam. Shintarou tidak tahu kapan ia bergerak ke sana, tapi tahu-tahu Seijuurou sudah memunculkan kepalanya dari bagian belakang televisi, tangannya mengangkat kabel yang baru saja dicabut.

"Sei, aku masih menonton—"

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti kenapa masih saja ada yang mendengarkan omong kosong."

Shintarou mengatupkan mulutnya, batal membantah, toh argumen apa pun yang ia punya, Seijuurou pasti akan mengembalikannya dengan lebih baik lagi.

Lelaki berambut merah itu melempar kabel secara asal, lalu berjalan mendekat; menjulang di hadapan Shintarou yang duduk. Tangannya menyapu dagu Shintarou, memaksanya menengadah. Zamrud bertemu dengan delima dan emas. Sarapan tadi pagi terasa mendidih di dalam perut Shintarou.

"Memangnya kalau aku api dan kau air, lalu kenapa?" Suara Seijuurou rendah dan mendengkur seperti kucing.

"Kau tadi mendengar—?"

Ucapannya dipotong bibir Seijuurou. Napas tersentak keluar dari dadanya. Sebelah tangan Seijuurou mencengkeram rambutnya sementara yang satunya mengacak kemeja piamanya, lalu ia memaksa masuk dan menarik semua udara darinya. Lututnya naik, mendorong lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu hingga kepalanya membentur lengan sofa, lalu menimpakan seluruh beban tubuhnya ke dada Shintarou. Seijuurou tidak melepasnya hingga ia megap-megap kehabisan udara.

"Sei—"

"Benakku memang bebas, ada masalah kalau aku sering menyinggungmu?" Seijuurou menenggelamkan wajah ke lehernya, lalu mengunci pinggulnya menggunakan kedua kaki dengan banyak tekanan-tekanan yang tidak perlu—Shintarou merasa otaknya langsung korsleting.

"Bukan begitu—tunggu—!"

Ada ciuman lalu gigitan dan isapan dan Shintarou rasa logikanya berhenti bekerja.

"Dan tidak akan ada konflik selama kau tidak menentangku," Seijuurou berbisik rendah di sela-sela napasnya yang panas, "jadi zodiak atau apa pun lah itu, _siapa yang peduli_?"

Benar, _siapa peduli? _Saat Seijuurou ada di sana, bahkan Oha Asa pun tidak bisa mempertahankan kendali dirinya. Shintarou mengeratkan lengan di pinggang Seijuurou, berguling untuk memutar posisi mereka.

Peduli setan dengan ramalan zodiak.

_fin_

* * *

* ote itu _check_ dan tsumi itu _checkmate_—sepengertian saya sih gitu, cmiiw. ._. /dibuang

**A/N:** SAYA BIKIN APAAN INI HUAHAHAHAHA. /NAK IYA SAYA TAU DI SUMMARY SAYA BILANG INI MIDOAKAMIDO TAPI KOK KAYAKNYA MIDORIMA LEBIH NGUKE YAAA? :"") /HEH Soal Akashi—saya cuma terima dia jadi uke manis kalau semenya Midorima atau Nijimura. :"") /oi TAPI INI APAAN BANGET PLIS TERUS DI BEBERAPA BAGIAN KEJU BENER SAMPE SAYA MULES SENDIRI NULISNYA TOLONG KENAPA JUGA NGEGALI FEEL ITU SUSAHNYA SETENGAH MATI UHAHAHAHAHA. /NAK /STOP DAN KENAPA WORDSNYA BISA SAMPE SEGINI?! /berbusa

Ahem, jadi sebenernya saya cuma pengen aja gitu sekali-kali bikin yang manis (?) dikit ah buat MidoAkaMido, abis kokoro lelach dimaso terus. :") Sekalian latian (?) nulis romens juga mungkin, karena saya payah dalam genre itu. /galikubur Btw, otanjoubi omedetou, Midorima. :"3 /peluk /hehsiapakamuh /digunting

p.s. dan apa cuma saya di sini yang galau sama akhir 268Q kemarin? :"""") /itulagi /nakcukup


End file.
